Entre missões
by Anaisa
Summary: Draco: um comensal. Gina: membro da Ordem. Gina é sequestrada por Draco. A paixão renasce, um amor que poderia dar certo se... Shortfic, como sempre DG. Reviews plis!
1. Tudo tem um começo

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, são de J.K Rowling. Ah, se eu tivesse a imaginação dela...**

_N/A1: O cap tem cenas mais fortes, se você não gosta, não leia!_

**Capítulo 1: Tudo tem um começo.**

Feitiços voavam para todos os lugares, pessoas feridas, varinhas voando, bruxos guerreando entre si. O bem e mal lutando novamente, o desespero do bem, a risada maléfica do mal...

Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte, a era do terror estava de volta, havia muitos casos de trouxas mortos, alguns trouxas tentavam de algum modo entender o por quê desse terror todo.

Mas não eram apenas os trouxas que tentavam entender, as crianças que nada tiveram a ver com isso, perguntavam para os seus pais e a si mesmos, o por que dessa guerra. O por que de Lord Voldemort existir...

Gina viu seu irmão cair, mas antes que pudesse ir ao encontro do mesmo, sentir ser puxada pelo braço. Era Harry e ele gritou:

-Não vá! Ele ficará bem, você sabe disso. Rony sempre lutou e não é por causa de um feitiço que ele morrerá. Vamos e nunca pare!

Mas Harry dessa vez estava enganado. Rony nunca mais voltaria.

Gina tentando de todas as maneiras não deixarem as lágrimas caírem, continuou a correr.

Tentava desviar dos feitiços, tentava lançar outros, mas quando sentiu um feitiço acertar no seu braço, ignorou a ordem de Harry e se virou para ver quem era.

Um comensal da morte se aproximava dela, o pavor começou a dominá-la. Pensava a todo o momento que teria que correr, correr, fugir, mas parecia que seus pés não permitiam, então só pode lançar um estupefaça, mas o seu oponente desviou e começou a rir.

Foi por causa dessa risada que Gina reconheceu.

Ela estava agora enfrentando Draco Malfoy.

Se antes estava apavorada, agora não estava mais. Sentia que não estava mais com medo, pouco se importava com os pequenos cortes que tinha no seu corpo. Apenas sentia... dor, raiva, mágoa.

Escutava de algum lugar Harry a chamando, ignorou os chamados assim que viu que o comensal retirara o capuz.

As suas suspeitas estavam certas, aquele era Draco Malfoy, ele não mudara nada, há não ser que, agora seus cabelos estavam curtos, Draco apenas disse:

-Petrificus Totalus!

Gina não teve tempo de desviar do feitiço, caiu dura no chão, Draco apenas sussurrou:

-Estará tudo bem com você. –e a pegou no colo.

Gina Weasley fora seqüestrada.

* * *

Quando o feitiço começou a perder o efeito, Gina ainda estava no colo de Malfoy, o desespero tomava conta dela tanto que, começou a tentar se soltar, além de berrar em plenos pulmões:

-Malfoy seu desgraçado! Quer fazer o favor de me soltar?

Mas Draco fingiu que não escutou nada e, se antes a ruiva estava sendo carregada no colo, como uma noiva, agora Draco mudara a posição, a colocara no ombro, agora Gina era segurada apenas pelas pernas, ela não deixando por menos, começou a socar os ombros do loiro, podia saber qual era a reação do mesmo, ele com certeza estava revirando os olhos e tentando subir as escadas.

Gina parou de socá-lo por alguns momentos. Draco agradeceu baixinho, abriu a porta de uma pequena casa e soltou Gina, mas antes verificou que a porta estava trancada.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a ruiva deu-lhe um tapa na cara. Draco já impaciente, segurou as duas mãos dela e sibilou:

-Eu estou te salvando e você faz isso?

-Você não está me salvando merda nenhuma! Você me seqüestrou seu filho da...-falou Gina e cuspiu no loiro.

-CHEGA, VIRGINIA!-berrou Draco se limpando.-Será que dá para você parar de querer ser cabeça dura e me escutar?

-Não! Porque você nunca me escutou, Draco Malfoy! Nunca me deu ouvidos!

-Quando que eu não te escutei, Weasley? Eu sempre fiz todas as suas vontades!

-Mentira! Você fala como se eu fosse uma garotinha mimada que só pensa em mim!A única coisa que eu queria que você não fizesse...

-Então, por diabos, fale o que você não queria que eu fizesse!!!

-Eu não queria q você se tornasse esse estúpido, Malfoy. Não queria que você colocasse essa marca nojenta no seu braço.

-Você sabe muito bem que ninguém poderia me deter, Weasley.-disse Draco seco.

-Eu pensei que eu poderia te deter, fazer você pensar duas vezes.

-Você está totalmente enganada! Você sabe muito bem que o que aconteceu com a gente é passado! Você sabe que o nosso futuro não é ficar junto! Você sabe tão bem, que no mesmo dia que a gente rompeu você correu para os braços do Potter.

-Eu não sou uma vagabunda, Malfoy! Eu me dou valor, diferente de você, que ficava com as piores vadias de Hogwarts.

-Retire o que você disse, agora!-mandou Draco.

-Nunca retirarei, Malfoy! Tente tirar da minha boca!Eu sempre direi: eu fui a única pessoa decente que ficou com você!

-Weasley, até parece que você era santa! Vamos, me diga quem que fez um strip na festa de Haloween? E quem ficou com a fama de a mais desejada, a mais sensual de Hogwarts? Com certeza não foi eu. -disse Draco sarcástico.

-Malfoy, você me embebedou na festa de Haloween! Foi por culpa sua que Rony mandou uma carta para os meus pais e depois de dois dias eu recebi um berrador!

-Ah, Weasley, não me lembre desse detalhe. Mas eu realmente não tive culpa tive? Eu não tive culpa que você me desejasse além do que, você ainda me deseja e muito!-falou Draco.

-Haha, quando eu te desejar, você pode falar que eu vou morrer, Malfoy. Eu gostei muito de você, mas acho que o que existiu entre nós só foi uma atração forte.

-É? Então isso daqui é só uma atração.-disse Draco a beijando.

A ruiva pouco tentou se livrar de Draco, mesmo ela não querendo admitir, ela sentia falta desses beijos, da mão de Draco percorrendo seu corpo, os arrepios que sentia quando ele a tocava...

Por isso, Gina não reclamou quando Draco a deitou no sofá que tinha na casa. Não reclamou quando ele tirou a sua blusa, quando retirou o seu sutiã, quando ele beijou os seus seios.

Ela apenas murmurava de prazer, um prazer que Harry nunca lhe proporcionara...

Gina retirava as roupas de Draco com calma, diferente do loiro, que estava muito apressado, ele murmurava entre os beijos:

-Você está devagar, Virginia, nunca pensei que demoraria tanto tempo para retirar a minha roupa, nunca pensei mesmo... –disse, parando de beijá-la por alguns momentos, mas voltando a beijá-la novamente.

Ignorando totalmente que estavam numa guerra, que Gina estava agora noiva de Harry Potter, Draco começou a penetrá-la lentamente, Gina apenas conseguia gemer de puro prazer, de prazer em senti-lo novamente dentro de si, exaustos, Draco acabou se sentando no chão, Gina ainda deitada no sofá disse:

-Eu te amo, tanto.

-Eu também te amo. -disse Draco em resposta.

-Por que você me seqüestrou, Draco?-perguntou Gina se lembrando o porquê de estar ali.

-Porque esse traidor falou que ia te matar, hoje, mas voltou atrás e resolveu que te protegeria. Você pensou que me enganou, Draco Malfoy?-disse a fria voz de Lord Voldemort, ele não estava sozinho, Lucius Malfoy, Gregório Goyle e Vincent Crabbe estavam atrás de si, nenhum com capuz. -Agora, tratem de se vestir, ainda bem que aproveitaram, porque esse é o último dia de vocês.

**Continua**

**N/A2**: Eu sei que eu tenho uma fic para concluir o mais rápido possível, mas eu não pude resistir em escrever essa fic, como sempre, tenho idéias do nada, essa não escapou, enquanto lavava a louça essa fic veio em mente.

Vocês já devem ter lido alguma fic semelhante (eu não li, mas como estou lendo poucas fics), e o cap ficou um pouco mais forte, mas não acho que possa ser classificada como NC-17, por isso, ela só foi classificada como PG-13.

O que posso dizer da fic, só para vocês se habituarem:

_Draco está com 19 anos, é comensal da morte, assim como os palermas do Crabbe e do Goyle. Há, logicamente, outros comensais da morte, mas talvez mais nenhum seja citado aqui._

_Gina está com 18 anos, é noiva de Harry, mas tivera um certo romance com o nosso loiro. Ela é da Ordem da Fênix._

_Rony morreu._

_Hermione também está morta (ou seja, uma boa parte dos personagens foram para o beleléu.)_

_A guerra começara quando Gina estava indo para o seu 5º ano e Draco estava indo para o 6º, depois de 2 anos, foi que a guerra se intensificou._

Agora o que não quer calar:

O que acontecerá com Draco e Gina?

Só se me mandarem muitas reviews, eu passo o ultimo cap para vocês!

Beijos

Anaisa

PS.: Quando escrevi último cap, é ultimo cap mesmo! Essa fic é short gente!


	2. E tudo tem um fim

**Capítulo2: E tudo tem um fim**

Gina se arrepiou ao escutar aquela voz e, depois que viu que estava nua, corou. Começou a se vestir rapidamente, viu que Draco fazia o mesmo, o rosto do loiro estava impassível, estava com uma falsa calma.

Gina só conseguia pensar nessas palavras:

"_-Porque esse traidor falou que ia te matar hoje, mas voltou atrás e resolveu que te protegeria. Você pensou que me enganou, Draco Malfoy?"_

Gina já sabia qual era o seu destino. Também sabia qual seria o de Draco.

A morte estava cada vez mais perto.

* * *

-Gina, Gina, onde você está? Por Merlin, eu disse para você correr. Você não morreu, não, você não pode ter morrido. Molly ia ficar desesperada. Vamos, Gina, se você morrer, sua mãe morre junto, afinal só há vocês duas na família, eu não tenho mais ninguém, Gina, só você, Gina, só você... -dizia Harry, estava desesperado. Ao ver que Colin Creevey se aproximava começou a questioná-lo: - Colin, vocês o encontraram? Me diga, Colin! Ela não está nas listas dos mortos está? Me diga! Por diabos, me diga logo!

-Ela não está morta, senhor. Ela esteve desaparecida, mas nós conseguimos localizá-la, ela está em Godric' Hollow.

-Como vocês sabem sobre isso? Isso não é uma informação falsa é?-falava Harry, ele estava desesperado.

-Não, nós conseguimos rastrear a varinha de Gina, lembra-se que Dumbledore fez um feitiço na varinha dela que permitia esse rastreamento?

-Ótimo! Vamos procurar Gina, vamos procurá-la!-disse Harry, o ânimo voltara novamente, a esperança novamente estava no seu olhar.

-Mas senhor, ela poderia estar morta ou a varinha dela foi jogada em Godric's Hollow.-disse Colin, mas não deveria ter dito isso, Harry o olhou sombriamente e disse:

-Nós a procuraremos, eu sinto que ela está viva. Eu posso senti-la.

* * *

Saíram da pequena casa, eles estavam em Godric's Hollow, mas não se parecia com Godric's Hollow de tempos passados, as casas estavam destruídas, não havia nenhuma árvore, nenhuma planta, nenhum animal, não havia ninguém, exceto aquele pequeno grupo.

Gina além da blusa e da calça que estava usando, estava com uma capa preta por cima, estava com uma das mãos no seu bolso, mas sabia que se usasse a varinha, ela seria morta, afinal ela estava numa desvantagem horrível. Era ela contra três comensais e, para piorar a situação, Lord Voldemort, por isso desistiu logo da idéia e sem nem pensar duas vezes jogou sua varinha no chão. Lembrou-se do feitiço que Dumbledore fizera na sua varinha. Pelo menos a localizariam, olhou para Draco, ele estava impassível, olhava para frente com determinação...

Nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto, apenas andava com calma. Gina sentia que a sua hora estava perto, mas não, não choraria de maneira nenhuma. Iria enfrentar a morte de frente.

Pararam numa casa, podia-se perceber que ela era muito linda, mas faltava nas paredes uma bom retoque de tinta, não havia mais prtão, só haviaumaporta que agora estava quebrada.Perto da porta, podia-se ver uma plaquinha: _casa dos Potter's._

A culpa agora a consumia, sabia que nunca deveria ter cedido, nunca deveria ter se entregado para Draco, nunca deveria tê-lo amado dessa maneira.

-Vejo, pequena Weasley, que não gostou de ver que irá morrer aqui.-disse Voldemort, a mesma voz suave e fria. A cara ofídica, aqueles olhos vermelhos a olhavam, Gina apenas arrepiou, mas entrou na casa, demorou um bom tempo para responder, mas acabou dizendo tentando se mostrar calma:

-Eu realmente não tenho medo de você.

-Se eu fosse a senhorita eu teria medo, eu ficaria apavorada. Diga que está com medo, senhorita.-falou Voldemort.

-Eu não direi. O que você vai fazer comigo? Vai me matar? Vai fazer o que? –berrava Gina em plenos pulmões.

-A senhorita é muito tola, quando eu peço uma coisa e essa coisa não vai por bem, com certeza ela irá por mal. Já que a senhorita não quer colaborar... Imperio.

Gina nunca sentir aquilo antes, nunca sentira aquela sensação. Ah, era muito bom...

_Apenas diga que está morrendo de medo, senhorita. Apenas diga isso..._

Mas por que diabos teria que dizer que estava morrendo de medo? Ela só estava sentindo uma felicidade tão exorbitante...

_DIGA AGORA! DIGA QUE ESTÁ COM MEDO! AGORA!_

E Gina disse, a sensação que teve depois não foi nada agradável, voltou para a realidade e a sensação de felicidade desapareceu com tanta rapidez, que Gina caiu de joelhos e escutou Voldemort dizer alguma coisa, mas como estava tão distante, quase não entendeu.

-Levantem-na. Enquanto isso, Draco Malfoy, você me traiu, então começaremos logo a sua tortura: Crucio!-disse Voldemort.

Quando viu Draco sendo torturado, Gina acordou, deu um berro e, quando Voldemort parou o feitiço, Gina correu onde Draco estava e disse:

-Você está bem?

-Eu estou, sim. Você tem que fugir, Gina, Fuja, aparate para algum lugar. –disse Draco, ele estava deitado de costas. -Eles precisam de você, Gina, eles precisam de você...

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

_Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

_Você é o mais perto do paraíso do que eu jamais estarei_

**And I don't want to go home right now**

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

-Eu não vou te abandonar. Você adiou a minha morte por um tempo, mas agora, não adiantaria se eu fugisse. Não adiantaria mesmo!-disse Gina, enxugando as lágrimas, então ela continuou:- Nós dois morreremos Draco, morreremos juntos.

* * *

-Chefe, Bellatrix está morta.-disse Lucius Malfoy.

-Perdemos Bellatrix, mas não perdemos a guerra! Quem mais morreu?-falou Voldemort, não tendo nenhuma expressão triste.

-Macnair senhor, além de Nott. Ah, Chang também está morta.

-Perdemos bastantes pessoas... Continuem, se comunicando com o nosso espião, quero saber quem mais morreu nessa guerra.-disse Voldemort, Lucius se afastou, o Lord virou novamente para Draco e Gina e disse:

-Vamos, acabar logo com isso. Vamos ver, quem eu irei matar primeiro....

-Milord...-disse Crabbe.

-Não me interrompa seu imprestável!-disse Lord Voldemort, mas virou-se para Crabbe e, ao ver que os olhos de Crabbe transmitiam medo Voldmeort disse. - Fale o que quer.

-Nos descobriram.

Se antes Gina estava desesperada, já que o seu destino era morte, agora ela sentia a esperança voltar novamente a si, podia ver que Draco também estava mais esperançoso, pois antes os olhos do loiro não transmitiam nenhuma emoção, agora um pequeno brilho, quase imperceptível, apareceu.

-Vocês acham que sairão vivos, daqui?-disse Vodemort.-Pois vocês estão muito enganados! Vamos subir, eu conheço essa casa como se fosse a palma da minha mão.

Gina resolveu não contestar e começou a andar com calma.

Ela sairia daquele lugar viva.

* * *

Subiram no sótão, o lugar estava encardido, sujo, estava totalmente empoeirado, Gina e Draco se fitaram. Eles agora estavam lado a lados, Gina instintivamente procurou a mão do loiro, a segurou, ao sentir aquela mão gelada na sua mão quente, a reconfortou. Com certeza Harry a estava procurando que nem um doido, não saberia se poderia olhar para Harry, depois do que acontecera.

-Eu não veria prazer em matá-los com um simples Avada Kedrava.-disse Lord Voldemort.-Eu quero o sofrimento! Eu quero ver vocês implorarem a morte. Eu quero que vocês berrem em plenos pulmões que não agüentam mais! Eu quero ver vocês sangrando por dentro e por fora.

-Você é um filho da... –disse Gina, ainda segurando a mão de Draco, mas antes que Gina pudesse completar a frase, Voldemort disse um feitiço, ela pouco entendeu, mas ao ver a sua barriga, ela tinha um enorme corte e sangrava muito.

-Você iria dizer o que senhorita? Se eu fosse você, eu continuaria calada. Agora, Draco, a briga é com você. O que acha meu jovem de mais uma pequena tortura? Crucio.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

_E tudo que eu sinto é este momento_

**And all I can breathe is your life**

_E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida_

**'Cause sooner or later it's over**

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar_

Draco não estava mais agüentando, sentia que iria morrer, sentia o seu corpo implorando que parassem com esse feitiço. Queria morrer.

-Estupefaça!-disse Colin Creevey apontando para o piso do sótão. Gina já quase sem sentidos sentiu o chão faltar, pode escutar em algum lugar distante Voldemort berrar, Harry gritar com Colin, gritos de desespero, passos apressados ecoando pelo chão de madeira, esse mesmo chão de madeira se partindo e Gina caindo,parecia que caía em câmera lenta, parecia que nunca cairia no chão.

Depois de despencar uns quatro metros, Gina no meio daqueles escombros, abriu lentamente os olhos, com uma força que não sabia de onde tirara, começou a procurar por Draco e, ao vê-lo deitado, há poucos metros de onde estava Gina rastejou até ele, tocou lentamente na sua face e disse:

-Draco... Me responde, Draco! Você está bem?

Mas não houve resposta.

Draco Malfoy estava morto.

-Draco, pelo amor de Merlin, me responde! Eu quero saber se você está vivo Draco! Eu preciso saber se você está vivo! Eu quero escutar a sua voz me dizendo que está bem! Não faz isso comigo, Draco, não faz... - e ao sentir aquele sono, só pode entregar-se a ele.

* * *

Um ano depois...

-No que está pensando, Harry querido?-disse Molly Weasley, trazendo uma xícara de chá.

-Gina. Por Merlin, já faz um ano.-falou Harry recebendo a xícara de chá e tomando um pequeno gole.

-É, um ano já... Um ano que o meu anjinho não está mais entre a gente. –disse Molly, secando discretamente as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Um ano... A culpa é minha, senhora Weasley. A culpa é totalmente minha.-falou Harry.-Mas nesse dia, eu prometi que me vingaria de Voldemort.

-Você já teve a sua vingança, Harry. Você já teve.-disse a senhora Weasley.

**FIM**

N/A:Olá para vocês!

Eu não sei por que, mas essa fic foi a mais rápida que eu já escrevi. Foi a fic que mais chorei para escrever também (assoando o nariz).

Eu tive que matar os dois! Mas provavelmente eu receberei reviews falando: nossa, você em uma hora enche a gente de esperanças, depois você mata os dois, que injustiça...

Não sei se ficou dramática, não sei se valeu a pena ter escrito com todo esse drama.

Confesso que tinha dois finais em mente Draco e Gina se salvam e tudo acaba com eles tendo um monte de filhos, ou seja, um final feliz. E havia o final mais sombrio que seria a morte dos dois. Optei pelo segundo final.

Ah, só para lembrar, Draco não morreu por causa do Crucio, na queda ele bateu com muita força a cabeça.

Agora vou agradecer as essas maravilhosas pessoas que me mandaram uma review:

**Anna Lennox:** Obrigado Annah pela review! Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado do final! Bjs.

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** obrigada pela review e que bom que você gostou! Espero a sua review!

**KatieRadcliffe: **Bom agora você já sabe como termina né? Quero saber a sua opinião!

**Miaka:** insegurança, o sentimento chato, mas em todas as minhas fics, seja de Harry Potter ou de Sakura, eu sempre fico insegura... Bom você já leu o que acontece...

**Pequena Kah:** Concordo com você. Idéia não tem hora para vir... bom, quanto a morte dos dois... REVIEWS!

Vou me despedindo por aqui.

Beijos

Anaisa

PS.: Capítulode Em busca saí hoje.

PS2.:A música é Iris do Goo Go Dolls...


End file.
